I'm Bringing Zexy Back
by Mirrored Apple
Summary: Zexion has gotten his heart back, and is now forced to live a normal life with an annoying mother, and a very familiar elder brother. Along with school, friends and emo music, nothing is left unchanged in Zexion's new life. [R&R]


**A/N: **In this, my newest fic, our dear Zexion has gotten his heart back and is now living a normal life, save for his strange powers. He has to attend school like the rest of us, make friends, hang out. What impact will this have on him, and most importantly, what impact will it have on his mind? R&R! No flaming please, or a certain redheaded pyro will burn you to ashes.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own KH or any other copyrighted media I use here. And if your name, or someone you know's name is Zachary, or Pete or whatever, please don't take it too hard. I didn't know. All right? Great. Read on.

xxx

I'm Bringing Zexy Back

**Chapter One: Records in a Diary**

The pen flit back and forth across the page of the leatherbound book.

xxx

Dear Diary,

_Really. Somehow I wished I still didn't have a heart. Who knew such a simple organ as this could put one into such a state of misery?_

This morning, I woke up in an unfamiliar environment. Too used to the whitewashed halls and corridors of the Castle that Never Was, the gaunt stares of number seven and the rambling of the Superior, the giant poster on the wall glared upon me like a kind of paper creature, if you will. The four men on the poster had angry expressions on their faces; I know that because we often pretended to have this emotion. However, these men looked different. Dressed entirely in black, their faces were ghastly white, and blood red ties hung from their collars, unproperly tied. Their hairstyles were great, black messes, and piercings, whatever they were, lined their ears and lips. One of them was pointing a rather vulgar sign at me.

I groaned and sat up, looking around confusedly. The room was painted a crimson red, with words in black marker scrawled all over the walls. It took me but a few seconds to decipher them. There was 'Life sucks', 'Rip me apart', and 'My life is a bottomless abyss'. Really, who could have written these? I shook my head. So this was where Xemnas had decided to put me once I'd gotten my heart back. He was always biased. I think Saix probably got a mansion, and is living as some wealthy man. Perhaps. Perhaps I was one of the lucky ones. Who knows where the Superior would send the newly reformed Axel. Xemnas agreed to let us keep our powers, though. I'd think that would be rather...interesting.

Stepping out of the room, I was greeted by a tiny corridor, where it lead down a flight of stairs to a cramped living room, where the television was blaring the opening sequence for 'X-Men Evolution'. Sitting down at the table, I was surprised to find a lightly baked waffle and a glass of orange juice waiting for me. Across the table was another plate, but this one had a giant pile of scrambled eggs and a huge glass of milk stood next to it. I cringed. Who in the world would eat so much at breakfast? I rarely had breakfast anyway when I was a nobody, considering Axel kept burning the toast to a crisp. I would know who ate the eggs very soon.

A sickening stench greeted me as I recoiled in disgust, watching a huge lump of fat stroll leisurely into the room, before plonking himself down at the table, and gobbling up the eggs and the milk (including the glass) within a matter of minutes. Then he burped, the air becoming more polluted every second, and then he stared at me.

"What are yer lookin' at, twerp?"

He had said. I, of course, replied what was the most obvious. As you might think, Diary, this person, or rather, ugly creature, was ultimately the smelliest, dirtiest slob I've ever met. But at that moment, I didn't really know him yet, considering the fact that I had just been relocated to this house, which was on some land which I had never stepped on.

"Do I know you?"

I asked coldly, placing a quarter of the waffle into my mouth.

"Yer, you twerp. I'm Pete. Ya know, the one that serves Maleficent an' all? They decided to banish me to the human world, and gave me a human body. I kinda like it. But looks like ya didn't change one bit. I think Maleficent's taken over your castle by now."

What? I didn't tolerate that insult. Maleficent was barely even worthy to kiss the soles of Sora's feet, and she had attempted to take over the castle! It was preposterous. But, I reckoned, the dusks and other higher nobodies we'd left behind would've taken care of her. Despite that, Pete's new human appearance was, how would you humans put it, FUGLY. I refrained from spontaneously engulfing Pete in shadow and causing him to slam against the adjacent wall, but continued to eat my breakfast and watch the television in silence.

After finishing my waffle, I took a sip of the orange juice. It was overly acidic. I was just about to push it away from me when a horrendously fat woman strolled into the living room, the ground reverbating with each step. "Good morning sons!" She sang. I nearly spat out the remnants of the last quarter-waffle I had eaten. Sons? Surely she couldn't be serious.

"Don't you dare reject my hand-made orange juice, Zachary!"

I glanced at her fat, grubby hands. Of course I rejected it! Who else wanted to digest such a horrible thing? But wait...Zachary? I wasn't named that. What kind of a name was 'Zachary' anyway? I folded my arms. "My name is Zexion, also you may call me Ienzo, since I've gotten my heart back. My name is not Zachary." The woman giggled. "Great, Zachary. The psychiatric treatments we've been sending you for are working after all! Don't be silly, Zach. You're my lovely younger son, and you're dressed like you usually are, and as icy cold and rude to me like you usually are! At least you're not calling yourself a 'Servant of Darkness' any longer!"

That annoying voice of hers struck a chord in me, and I hurriedly looked down at my clothes in horror. I was dressed in a tight, long-sleeved black leather top with chains wrapped around my arms and attached to the high collar of the garment. There were blood red words scrawled everywhere, with a giant skull printed across the back, as I turned my back to the mirror nearby, nearly falling off the dining chair. The pants were as equally tight, with knee-high combat boots. I was horrified. What had happened to my Organization coat? And then, my face. I looked basically the same, with the same lilac-hued hair that fell over one eye, but my eyes were lined with far too much eyeliner. It was horrifying. My face was a ghastly white too, almost alike the men in that poster, and I looked as if I were dead. I cursed Xemnas silently in my mind.

"Aaww, my little emo boy is shocked!"

The woman declared. Diary, my life was already spiraling out of control, and this was only the first day since I've gotten my heart back. Who was this 'Zachary' that I had replaced? And who had Pete replaced? Obviously, this woman had two sons, and the Superior had taken the liberty to remove one and place me in his position, as I looked the same as him. Xemnas had also done something to this woman's mind. Pete, however, had probably been sent here to torment me by Maleficent. And now, he was my fictional 'brother'. Life could not get any worse, could it.

I left the living room and went back upstairs with the glass of orange juice, which my "mother" had commanded me to drink.

Once upstairs, I promptly poured the contents of the glass down the toilet bowl, before pressing the flush button and watching the whorl of orange go down the drain. Placing the empty glass on the first table I saw inside the room, I sat on the bed and contemplated my new existence. It was then I noticed a letter lying on the tiny table next to my bed. It had the symbol of the nobodies on it! Hurriedly, I made sure no one was looking and opened it up, withdrawing a tiny note from within, and a necklace from which hung a silver pendant in the form of the nobody insignia. The note read:

_My dearest Organization members,_

_I hope you are enjoying your new existence. I'm sorry I couldn't give you better lives. For your information, you are now in a world known as 'Earth', and are living in a suburban neighbourhood. Which means that you have to, if you are, or if you look the correct age, attend the local high school and live the life the humans on Earth have to live. To remind yourself of your roots, I have enclosed this pendant with you, which will enable you to contact other members who are too living their non-lives. I will be training a few more nobodies to take your places whilst you're gone. And if you ever wish to return to the Organization as a nobody and accept your pretense feelings, you may contact me any time with the pendant. Of course, you are still able to create portals and still have your powers and weapons. But beware, you are now subject to something called the 'law', and the 'paparazzi', and the 'scientists', which will take heed to these strange happenings. So I'd advise you to refrain from using your powers here, and just live the life you were meant to live._

_Yours,_

_Xemnas, the Superior._

Understanding now the Superior's purpose, I put the pendant around my neck and fastened the clasp. At once, a faint light radiated from it, and immediately, a 'VI' was engraved upon its silvery surface. I heard someone calling from downstairs, it was probably my "mother", asking me to get ready for school. Wondering what in the world a human school could possibly be like, I walked downstairs to receive a black duffel bag from the woman, which had a few books and a water bottle jutting out from it. That was when I saw you, Diary. A normal-sized, leatherbound book. I also found a pen inside the bag, which I am now using to write, while waiting for that ugly mass named Pete to come downstairs. I'll tell you more about school once I get back from it. Xemnas seems fond of tormenting us.

Yours truly,

Zexion.

xxx

The schemer placed the pen back into the skull-print pencil case and slipped it into the duffel bag, just when a loud crashing noise indicated that Pete was out of his room, and his large mass was soon rolling down the stairs, carrying a brown cloth bag. Zexion glared at him as he strolled by, making disgusting snorting noises. The sixth member of the Organization sighed, a realistic sigh for the first time in his non-life, and also in his new life, and picked up the bag from the ground, before heading out of the house. The woman who was to be his "mother" had mentioned that high school was only a short walk away. But to be truthful, Zexion didn't want to go there.

Zexion wasn't looking forward to school.

But then again, who does?

It was the beginning of yet another bad thing.

xxx


End file.
